


We need time, only time

by sharp_eyed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp_eyed/pseuds/sharp_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko helps Kagami pick out a dress for a wedding. It doesn't go as smooth as anticipated.</p><p>written for week 3 (femslash/3rd POV) of kagakuro month</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need time, only time

**Author's Note:**

> i rarely ever post anything so i'm kinda nervous, but i hope you'll enjoy this little ficlet i wrote for kagakuro month organized by my lovely friend [iza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/profile) (thank you for cheering on me ♥)
> 
> art at the bottom is also mine.
> 
> a smooch goes to [mery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/profile) for the beta, i would be lost without you ;A; (all the remaining mistakes are mine)
> 
> the title is from the song 'saltwater room' by owl city; it always makes me thing about kagakuro for some reason.

Kagami pouted and turned around, reluctantly eyeing her reflection in the dressing room mirror. A simple, black, low-cut dress twirled alluringly around her thighs.

‘This is so not working,’ she said, wrapping her arms around herself. ‘Is it really necessary?’

‘Yes, you know it is, Kagami-san, don’t be silly,’ Kuroko replied stoically from her spot on the bean-bag chair opposite the dressing room. She tucked her bangs behind her ear and gave Kagami an appreciative onceover. ‘I would suggest taking this one into consideration, it looks rather flattering.’

Kagami shook out her hair from her eyes and nibbled at the hemline of the dress, clearly out of her element. ‘I look ridiculous though,’ she tugged on the beige ribbon encircling her waist. ‘What’s even the purpose of this thing?’

‘It does not have to be practical, Kagami-san, this is not your basketball kit. You already have enough of those.’

‘Hey!’ Kagami protested without much conviction. ‘I’ve got some other clothes, y’know.’

‘And none of them are an attire adequate for the wedding ceremony you will be attending. We have already been through this, quit being difficult, Kagami-san,’ Kuroko said, composed and unmoving in her chair.

‘I—don’t my legs look weird in this? Why the hell does the bottom thingy stick out that much anyway?’ Kagami asked, aiming for casual and missing by approximately 10 kilometres. She kept throwing nervous glances at her bare feet and calves, curling her toes against the cold surface of the dressing room.

Kuroko sighed and stood up to take a closer look at the fabric. She didn’t expect this to be that much of a problem when Kagami had approached her after practice a few days prior, asking for help with buying an outfit for her cousin’s American-style reception. Kuroko agreed right away, secretly endeared (and amused) by Kagami’s poor attempt at communicating that she’s completely lost without actually admitting it out loud. It was a bit surprising how her insensitive dumbass of a friend, all confidence and bravado when she bragged about basketball, blushed insecurely about looking weird in a dress.

Kagami did have muscular legs, her strong thighs capable of carrying her high, high into the air as she gracefully dunked the ball in the basket, or blocked a shot which, by all means, should have been unstoppable. She had grown out her hair a little since their first meeting so that it was long enough to tie with an elastic, but still too short to braid or do something really fancy with it. At first glance, ‘girly’ was the last thing one would call her, but Kuroko had a good eye. The dress she made Kagami try on clung to the redhead in all the right places. It flared subtly around her hips, giving her legs an impression of lightness and brining out their shapeliness, while its longer sleeves partially covered her toned shoulders.

Kuroko’s mind helpfully provided her with a painfully tantalizing visual of running her hands over all those amazing muscles. Too bad Kagami wasn’t so big on public displays of friendly affection if she was not in a post-match frenzy, because being held in those arms felt really good... She promptly stomped on that thought. It would be nice to revisit later, when she was able to give it all the attention it deserved, but for now—

She blinked, hoping she hadn’t zoned out for too long, and smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on Kagami’s waist. The truth was, there wasn’t a single thing her friend could possibly wear to make her seem less attractive to Kuroko. But no, that was not something she was particularly eager to say out loud just yet, so she settled for a quiet ‘You look beautiful, Kagami-san. Trust me.’

At this point, Kagami looked ready to crawl under the bean-bag chair and never come out again, so Kuroko patted her lightly on the back and ushered her back into the stall.

Things went smoothly afterwards and, in a few minutes, they left the shop with the newly purchased dress, Kagami still in a mild state of bewilderment, suspiciously glancing at the shopping bag every now and then, as if she feared it would disappear. She didn’t even blink in the direction of the Nike store with the newest sneakers displayed in the window, and Kuroko happily used her friend’s moment of pliantness to manoeuvre them into the department store cafe to share a milkshake in the loveseat.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko stirred, blindly reaching for her phone that vibrated insistently on her nightstand and groaned at the ungodly hour. In any other circumstances she would be pretty angry if somebody woke her up at 3 a.m., but right now there was only one person who could be texting her in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at her phone. The messages did not disappoint and she chuckled silently, clumsily typing out the reply.

A small smile was still there on her lips when she fell back asleep a few minutes later.

          


End file.
